Making Amends
by Never Sell Out
Summary: Cynthia, the wife of Pegasus, is a blank book with no history. But what people don't know is her tragic life after loosing her parents and having to live with her two brothers. After death, Pegasus comes up with an idea that involves the brothers. AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: **_I've been playing with this idea in my head for a little while. For those of you who have watched the show (I'm not sure if it's the same in the books) Pegasus had a Wife named Cynthia. They gave no back round on her. She was just alive and died at a young age leaving Pegasus depressed. So, why not let her have a family. In this story, I have made her family do something's I know did not happen in the series seeing as they didn't exist, but just deal with me, okay? In this story, it's in Cynthia's brother Jayden's P.O.V. as I plan to do with the rest of the story. I am currently looking for someone to help me out with the story; that would be great. As you can guess, grammar, and spelling isn't my thing. I know there is some mistakes in there but I did do my best to find them. I do except Con-crit; Just not flames.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own, "Yu-Gi-Oh." I only own the Jayden Yorke, Jared Yorke and Their parents. All else belongs to their owners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Making Amends<strong>__**  
>Prologue<strong>_

If someone were too come up to me last year and say, "Hey! Jayden, guess what! In a year your sister will marry a million air and leave you. Then she'll die. Yep. But by that time you'll also be seeing a ghost." I would have paid for their therapy. I would have laughed at them, asking them what type of drug they were on. I would have never thought it would be true.

Maybe it was the fact that my sister would actually marry after my parents died. Maybe it was the fact that my older brother Jared would actually allow such things to happen. But, Somewhere in me, I knew it was a lie. I knew that at the moment that my sister and Maximillion Pegasus locked eyes, they were meant to be. I saw it, Jared saw it, everyone saw it.

But, that isn't important. What is important is keeping what little family we had left together, right? After the summer of two thousand and one, family became top of the list when my dad killed my mom. Did I see this coming? No. Who would have? I mean, they seemed happy. All the press would write about was how much of a great family we all were; how fairy tales happened; They were wrong.

I grew up with fighting parents that stayed hand-in-hand with their company for trading cards drew up by Max. If it wasn't for the business, they would have gotten a divorce. They were both married to their jobs; they didn't love each other. That was when my mom started inviting over various wealthy men when my dad wasn't home. When I asked my oldest brother about what was going on, he responded with the line of, "For once it doesn't involve us; Let it go."

And I did.

Or at least I tried.

I was six when my dad found my mom and her new "Friend" in his bed and shot them. I was young. Too young to remember anything. After the police were called, I was adopted by my brother Jared and lived with him in our House in Japan. I remember the moving, but nothing else. Everything else is just a blur. A deferred dream.

My sister Cynthia met Maximillion Pegasus at a company meeting when I turned nine. By that time I had a nanny with the name of Laurel and wasn't allowed to do much outside. I wasn't a loner by any means; I just didn't understand the true meaning of friendship. My sister at the time was sixteen but yet, they got married a little before her seventeenth birthday.

Everyone saw the signs; she was pregnant. But no long after, she wasn't anymore. It just all stopped. But that's when everything went Hay-wire. At the age of Twelve, I started hearing baby crying noises at night in the nursery that my sister and brother in law set aside. It was real. But, when ever I looked in there, I wouldn't see anything.

When I told my nanny, she thought I was crazy. She thought I was hearing noises from the future I wanted; That's when I started to believe that. Every night I would hear a baby cry so I would go crawl in bed with my older brother Jared and sleep there.

I was loosing everything. Sometimes when I opened my eyes at night, I would see something and when I asked Jared if he saw it or not, he would tell me to "Go back to bed," and that, "Everything is alright."

But even then, nothing was.

Three months after that, Cynthia married Pegasus. Why? I'll never know. He claimed it was love, but he was nothing but a stranger.

Then she died.

That was when Max went to Egypt and Jared and I had the funeral of what was left of her.

Crazy, right?

I know what your thinking, and I'm not crazy.

My name is Jayden Tylar Yorke and I am a Shadow Speaker. A Shadow Speaker is someone who can see the after life and sometimes can talk to them. That's right. I'm a freak. I'm the type of person who you would see trying to collect money for doing odd ball acts in the circus.

When Max got back from Egypt, we all acted like nothing have happened but no one forgot. I do have to admit that when Max got back from his vacation, he did have some weird ideas of games.

And Thus Duel Monsters was formed.

Since Jared helped him out with the creation, they both split the company fifty-fifty giving us tons of money. I wasn't sure to be happy that we're rich, or depressed that the money coasted me loosing my older sister. But, no one will ever talk about that. Its our little secret.

So now, I stay awake all night in our house in Tokyo, Japan trying to figure out _This. _Jared took my hand that day and promised me that he would never change; told me it would be all about me. But, he was lying. Most of the days, he spends at the office, at Max's, or at meetings.

It's like he doesn't have a brother.

So, what's a teenage boy who has too much free time on his hands, and not enough to do? Me. A Delinquent. I do tons of stupid things with my unused time that isn't spent towards school or homework. Most is used toward skateboard tricks that I need stitches for or just annoying people.

Whatever gets my attention, I guess.

But at night time, it all catches up with me. You know the old saying, "Quietness Screams The Truth,"? Well, their right. At night when I go to bed and I'm rotting my brains out in front of a TV I think of people who are in my shoes and don't get in as much trouble as me. Like, the Kaiab's. Mokuba's brother, Seto, is younger than Jared and owns a company on his own. Last time I heard, Mokuba hasn't been expelled, had to get stitches, or anything. He's prefect.

Maybe that's why I hate him.

He's everyone's angel, while I'm the "Wild-Child" everyone wants to part with.

At the end of the night, I cant even stand myself.

But then again who cares.

Anything I mess up, Jared will fix with money.

So, it doesn't matter.

I just screw the rules, because of how I have money.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>_

End.

What do you think?

It would be nice if you could tell in a review on what I have messed up on seeing as I'm not too familiar with this side of the series. It would nice if you could help me with my story, but I could understand if you don't.

Everyone has lives.

Thank you for giving my story a try and have a great rest of your day!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **_There's another chapter of my story. This is told once again inside of Jayden's Point of View and I hope you enjoy. Everything has been checked over again and again but there still might be some mistakes. It would mean a lot of you can help me point them out in a Con Crit review. I do not except flames.

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the "Yu-Gi-Oh" Series. I just own my OC Jayden Yorke, Jared Yorke and the two parents. Everyone else belongs to their respectable owners.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Bad Influences.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Every morning always started out the exact same way as it did the morning before; that was the main thing I could always count on. I could always count on waking up too the sun shinning bravely through my window, too the birds chirping and too the TV blaring from the night before. But, I could never count on Jared being home.<p>

Being ten years older than I am, which makes him twenty three, he always does a lot more. He helps maintain a large company with Maximillion which sometimes involves spending the night before there. Sometimes I wouldn't see him for two long days and when we did see each other, he didn't talk. He would normally come over to me and tell me he was going to bed. Nothing was all that exciting.

Maybe that's when I became friends with Yukki. Yukki and I met at the same private school on the same reasons; We were both expelled from our other school. I was expelled because of my rapid fights and mouth while he was expelled for his stealing and cheating. We instantly became friends. He told me how he knew what I was going through. He was a liar. He will never understand what it is like to loose a family at the age of six, then to loose a sister at the age of eleven. He would never understand what its like to have to do stupid things for attention. Never. But I agreed anyways. Yukki was a god.

Jared isn't practically fond of Yukki. He tells me over and over how much of a bad influence he is with me and how one day he wont be able to just throw money at a problem. He was probably right, but I'm more of an in the moment type guy. I did stupid things, like skate board tricks I _Knew _I couldn't land, and then suffered with a concussion. But who cares. I was having fun.

Maybe that's why Yukki and I get along so well. He understood me. He got me. And after that, he still wanted to be my friend. He would stand by me when I was bleeding out of my head and was forced to call 911 and explain what I was doing. He got it. He would never leave me.

Like any morning I got up out of bed and headed downstairs, bed head and all, not caring what I might have been looking like. Jared and I lived in a nice three story home with maids and butlers. We were rich. This house was big enough to get lost in and play hide and go seek in for hours. I should know. I've done it.

The first thing I realized was that Jared looked wide awake with a news paper in his hand. That was nothing out of the normal. Whenever he was home and awake, he did this. The only weird thing was that Mr. Pegasus was with him. I think they were looking over stocks but I'm not sure. I never am with them. I then proceeded to walk into the kitchen, tearing open the cupboard looking for food. I normally had food at my display when I woke up with out Jared, but when Jared was here, he liked me cooking or fending for myself. Cereal wasn't too hard to make, I guess.

"Morning." Jared said, turning to the next page. While returning a "..It's the afternoon.." back, I got out my Caption Crunch and pulled myself up to the table. Max was staring at me, as if he was trying to read me. I looked up from the back of the cereal box with all of the maxes and such things to keep kids busy and met up with his eye. There's a reason why I only said _eye. _He only had one eye. The other one had one some old devise. Jared explained it too me once, I just never cared enough to listen.

"How's life, Jayden-Boy?" Max asked while I returned my gaze back to the cereal and began to eat. Yep, the stupid _Normal _talk. Kill me. I kept on thinking back to a time when I actually would have liked this guy. Maybe I was ten. I don't care. It was when him and Cynthia were married. Even then I wasn't wild about him. Jared fell instantly, welcoming this stranger into our life while I stood there with a glare.

"Good." I hated talking. Especially when I first get up. I was used to being alone in the morning; sure I had maids and my nanny, but I was still alone from human contact. But, I did feel compelled to act sweet when Jared gave me the "Be-Nice" look. I sighed. "How about you?" I asked, dulled out.

"Great, Of course!" he said, overly excited. "Things in the office are marvelous! The company is doing quit well as well as all of the employees! Everything is just Fantastic!" I wanted to yell. I don't care how everything is going with the business. I don't care whether we live here or in Domino. I don't care about you. I suddenly wanted to growl, but instead I just ate.

"…Kid from little town and graced with money is now loosing it. After being expelled form his last school from a recent drug bust and now living in the lovely town of Tokyo, he still carries that "Whatever" look…" Jared read out loud from the newspaper. "What will Jayden Yorke do this time in school? Actually study?"

I let out a small snicker. Yeah, study. I will probably just get expelled again and be home schooled. Whatever.

Jared put down the paper and looked at me. "I'm worried." He said. I felt the urge to go and yell at him. To tell him to quit his job and stay here with me. To bring back everyone. But that was as likely as Max ever leaving us alone.

"So's half of the world." I replied half heartedly. I knew people were worried. I knew that somewhere out there people were thinking that I was crazy. They were wrong. I just see ghost. I'm Defiantly not crazy.

"I really am." He said again. "Everything. Jayden, when's the last time you called any of your old friends from Burningham? When's the last time you ever hung out with someone who doesn't try to get you to do stupid stuff?" And here we go. He just had to go and bring Yukki into this. He just had to ruin my only friend.

"Maybe if you didn't move whenever we could, I could have some regular friends." I said, not meaning a single word of it. I was always an outcast. I was never normal. Why would I be normal now? Now, there was actually something wrong with me. Now, I really was what everyone said I was; Crazy. I was the type of kid who would jump off a bridge if everyone else was doing it. Why did he think that it would stop here?

It got quiet then. I could hear the maids upstairs rustling through everything. I could even hear my TV. Jared got quiet.

"You don't have it too bad off." Max said. "Noah Kiaba had it much worse.. Lost his mom too." he said. I wanted to say that I wasn't him. I wanted to say that he would dead because of how stupid his dad was. But then I remembered that I would also be talking about Seto's dad.

I defiantly didn't want to get involved in that mess.

* * *

><p>My two O'clock I was finally dressed with my blond hair combed. My sister and I did share a lot of traits. For example, she had long wavy blond hair and blue eyes. I had blond hair that went a little past my chin and the same blue eyes. Jared did also. Maybe that was just a family trait. I couldn't tell you. I never knew much of my family.<p>

My two thirty I was on the phone trying to get a hold of Yukki. First his mom picked up, and she told me to call back in an hour. One Hour. What could I do in the mean time? I could always go to the office and hang out with Jared, but all he ever did was type. I could have gone to the park, but that was boring alone. So, I decided to just sit down on out thousand dollar couch and turn on the TV.

Surprisingly enough, there is nothing on at Two thirty in the afternoon. After guiding through the channels and ignoring all of the duelist kingdom highlights and how I should sign up now, I decided to watch a movie. I pressed guide and went to the On-Demand Button and tried to watch a movie. But, much like the TV shows, there was no good movies. Being my arrogant self, I got up from the couch and stretched.

What could I do that could take an hour of work and devotion. I could always do my homework that I always say that I don't have time for, but that was just _work. _why do it when I have someone already I could copy off of in homeroom? Answer: No reason.

So, I decided to just try calling again. And when I did, He picked up.

Yukki and I always tend to have a good time whether we're just skateboarding or daring each other to jump off of ideal objects. But today, we were outside of his house. I was surprised that the press hasn't caught up with me yet. Normally whenever I leave my house they are right behind me asking me the dumbest of all questions. What am I supposed to say?

Today, I was chilling like a regular kid. Yukki was shooting hoops taking a couple steps backwards each time he made one asking me questions. This was how we normally acted.

"What all did he say?" He interjected, taking a few steps back. "That if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have a house?" He was referring back to the conversation when I asked Jared to quit just stay home with me. He told me as calmly as he could no, but I hated that. Ever since my parents died, I got a high case of Abandonment issues. If I'm not with someone every minute of everyday then I will be depressed.,

"Yeah." I said , getting up and catching the rebound ball before he could. "I bet I can do a flip and make a basket." I challenged. I always had to be the best at everything that I did. If that mean stealing something, I would. Even if that mean basketball.

"'Right man. If you don't make it, you have too ditch school with me 'morrow." It wasn't like I have never ditched school before; I always did back at my old school. I was constantly never there and never excused it. I was the Jesse James of that school.

"… And if I do, then what?" I asked, dribbling it realizing I had no knack for this game what so ever. I was never really good at back flips. I could only do them on the trampoline inside of the backyard and even then I couldn't land them.

"Then I'll throw up a parade. Come on, bro!" he Challenged, "Go get it."

* * *

><p>It looked a total of twelve stitches to get all of my head sewed up. I spent about three hours in the hospital with Jared at my side signing off on medical forms. Max was in the waiting room since it was family only. Thank you, God.<p>

"How exactly did this happen?" He asked, after setting aside the clip board and taking my bloody hand. I knew he would stand by me no matter what I did. I could have killed someone and he would have put his hand on the bible and swear that it wasn't me. I loved him for that.

"Me and Yukki were playing basketball.." I said, looking up form our hands. I knew this was why he hated Yukki. It seemed like whenever Him and me were together we always got in trouble. Last year, when Yukki stole something, Jared had to come and pick both of us up considering I kept on running my mouth and claiming on how "Rich" I was and how they "Should let us go or get fired." Once again, Jared waved money at the problem and it went away. This one was different.

"Just.. Stop." He said, letting go of my hand My hand went ideally down to the seat while his went to his lap. He kept eye to eye contact with me though, making him feel like my dad. I never really had a dad. My dad died at such a young age that by the time I was actually getting in trouble, Jared punished me with Time outs and Groundings. He became "Daddy." Sometimes I wish he could just be my brother though. The same Jared that he was before my parents died along with my sister.

But, he would have never taken me away from Yukki. He knew that he was my only friend. He knew that I would still go whether he was banned or what not. Although Yukki was banded from the house, I was still allowed to hang out with him. He was still my friend. Just no more sleep over.

The conversation was dropped there seeing how the doctor came back and let us leave. I knew as soon as I got here that the Media would be outside by now, snapping pictures of whatever they could get hold of just to make their story perfect. Jared and I exchanged a quick glance at one another and left. I knew that this would make front cover by tomorrow morning.


End file.
